To Be Unmade & Recreated
by darkgirl11
Summary: The job was supposed to be easy. Just take out HYDRA's base and then go home. Everyone getting kidnapped by HYDRA was not a part of the plan. Being forced to watch HYDRA brainwash Clint into a killer and experiment on him was definitely not the plan. New plan: escape, destroy HYRDA, and save Clint. But can they save him? short story! Winterhawk & a little bit of Stony! Hawk!Clint


_To Be Unmade & Recreated_

Summary: The job was supposed to be easy. Just take out HYDRA's base and then go home. Everyone getting kidnapped by HYDRA was not a part of the plan. Being forced to watch HYDRA brainwash Clint into a killer and experiment on him was definitely not the plan. New plan: escape, destroy HYRDA, and save Clint. But can they save him? Winterhawk & lil Stony

To Be Unmade & Recreated

The Avengers were called in due to one of HYDRA's bases taking people and using them for experiments. Natasha was driving one of SHIELD's jeeps with Clint shooting arrows from the back. Steve was on his motorcycle with Bucky behind him shooting while Tony and Thor were flying but managing to keep an eye on Hulk as he smashed his way through the jungle and HYDRA agents.

The base was located in the heart of the jungle, guarded by hundreds of agents and soldiers with tanks and guns to protect the base. As they pushed their way through everything, they found themselves surrounded by HYRDA in front of the base. Clint and Natasha got out of the jeep just in time for Hulk to pick it up and throw it at the entrance of the base, creating an opening.

Steve and Bucky got off the motorcycle, which was then thrown at a tank to stop it. As Hulk, Thor, Steve and Bucky took care of things outside, Clint, Natasha, and Tony made their way into the base to shut it down and take information. Clint and Natasha were Tony's backup as they snuck into a lab and freed everyone from their holding cells while also stealing any information for SHIELD.

Just as Tony was finishing up getting information, an electrical current flowed into Tony's suit from the computer, shutting down the suit. Clint heard the shock and turned to see Tony unconscious on the ground. Clint relayed the current situation to Steve, "Cap, Stark's down and I'm starting to get a little claustrophobic with all of these guys coming in here. We could really use some back up now."

"On it."

Something pricked the back of Clint's neck and the next thing he knew, he was on the floor seeing Natasha fall over as well. He blinked a few times before a man with a scar going across his left eye dropped to his level and just smirked at him. Before he passed out, he managed to hear the man say with a raspy voice, "Three Avengers down and four more to go… get them in the lab…"

Just as Steve and Bucky got in the base, they were overwhelmed by soldiers and the next thing they knew, they felt pricks on the back of their necks and then they were out like a light. Thor saw his friends go down but just as he was going to say something, he was hit and knocked unconscious. Hulk watched as he was surrounded by HYDRA and his friends were being taken away. He wanted to fight but the Bruce Banner in him told him to run and get back up so for once, he listened to Bruce and jumped away, running back to SHIELD's base.

When the Avengers opened their eyes, they were all bound to metal tables in a lab. They were all bound and their tables were tilted so they were in standing positions. Tony was still in his suit with his mask off but the suit was dead. Everyone looked at each other and almost as if on cue, they all fought against their bindings, hoping to be able to squirm their way out or find a weak spot but it was no use. They couldn't get out.

The doors opened and the man with the scar walked in wearing all black with doctors in white lab coats followed close behind. The doctors moved the Avengers so that they made a circle around their leader. The man looked at each Avenger and said with a dark smirk, "Welcome to HYDRA. I'm Xavier and I'll be your host while you stay here at HYDRA… forever. As you can see, you cannot escape. Everything is modified to hold each of you."

"What do you plan to do with us?"

"You'll all be tortured but maybe not how you expect it. I need a volunteer."

"None of us are going to volunteer. We aren't your experiments!"

"Not yet, dear Captain, but I need to choose one of you to be my newest experiment."

Xavier walked around and eyed each Avenger up and down before finally saying, "I can't really experiment on two super soldiers since you're both already experiments… Black Widow is genetically modified to live longer so you're already an experiment… Thor is a god so I can't do a whole lot there… Iron Man, you're still in your suit so that only leaves Hawkeye… the only _true_ human of the group…"

Everyone thrashed around, beyond angry that he would choose Clint. Bucky glared at the man moving towards his lover and growled, "Don't you dare touch him! Stay away from him!" Xavier smirked at that and stood right in front of the archer. Clint showed no emotion as the man hissed, "You'll become my newest experiment. Since you already have experience with brainwashing, let's do it again and relive some old memories, hm?"

Bucky's eyes widened and he went still as he saw the same brainwashing helmet used on him. The soldier's breathing was almost erratic when he saw Clint give him a look of pure fear. Xavier didn't even give him a mouth guard to bite on like Bucky was given. There would be no way to block out the screaming now. Xavier grinned like a madman as he stated, "It's time for you to meet your end, Hawkeye."

"Then I'm going to meet my end kicking and screaming."

Xavier stepped back and nodded to the doctors so they would turn the machine on. Everyone could hear the shocks going and then the room was filled with Clint's screams, the binds holding him back as he thrashed around on the table. Bucky was shouting at Xavier to stop, Natasha was crying and begging him to stop, Thor was moving around violently, Steve couldn't bear to watch, and Tony was yelling every curse word known to man.

Finally after what seemed like forever, the screaming stopped and the helmet was removed. Clint looked exhausted and he looked like he didn't even know where he was. Natasha looked at him and breathed, "Clint? Please, say something…" His head snapped in her direction but the look in his eyes told her that he didn't know who she was anymore. Bucky just stared at his lover, horrified after watching that.

Xavier released Clint from his bindings and watched as the archer stood before him, awaiting a command. The man with the scar nodded at the doctors and that's when two needles were stabbed into Clint's back, injecting him with some sort of chemical. The doctors led Clint over to a pod and Bucky knew exactly what they were going to do with him. They were going to make Clint into the new Winter Soldier.

They all watched as Clint was placed inside the pod and locked inside to freeze. Before anyone could say anything, Xavier explained, "He's no longer Hawkeye anymore but the Winter Hawk. He'll be more dangerous than ever and more like a hawk now. After he's done freezing, he won't be much human anymore. He'll be ten times the soldier you ever were, Bucky Barnes. You have now been replaced by the Winter Hawk."

"You'll never get away with this."

"Oh, but I already have."

And with that, Xavier and the doctors left the room, leaving the Avengers to themselves. Bucky couldn't take his eyes off of the pod where his hawk was, not wanting to believe what he had just witnessed. Clint was already messed up from the battle in New York, he didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve to have to go through what Bucky went through, no one deserved to go through that.

When Steve could bear to look at everyone again, he said shakily, "Okay, we need to get out of here before that happens to anyone else. Anyone have any ideas?" Tony looked to his boyfriend and stated, "Banner is the only one who managed to escape so you know he's bringing backup and he'll be here any second. The only thing we can do in this situation is wait. I know, the plan sucks but we can't move right now so it's up to Banner and the Hulk."

Thor looked to the Winter Soldier before he asked softly, "Is that not what happened to you as well, my friend?" Bucky looked at the ground as he answered lowly, "Clint got it worse. No mouth guard to hold back the screams. He already got brainwashed. There's no doubt he'll be messed up after this. He only got it once though so it should be a little easier to get him back."

No one said anything after that. There was still hope to get their sassy archer back and that was all they needed right now. They waited in silence for what seemed like forever but it was only five hours until an alarm went off and HYDRA agents and soldiers flooded out of the base. They all looked at the pod as the door opened and Clint walked out. The next thing they knew, a large pair of hawk wings shot out of his back and he flew right through the ceiling.

Nobody said a word but their jaws dropped. Tears filled Natasha's eyes, how could they do something like that to Clint? He was never going to be the same again now. Clint knew he was fragile as a normal human before but he didn't mind it, if anything it made him work harder to prove he belonged on the Avengers team. But now, he was an experiment just like the rest of them and Natasha didn't know how he would feel when he was himself again.

The next thing they knew, Hulk was thrown through the wall. The green beast growled back but then looked around to see his friends stuck to the tables. He made quick work at getting each of them out. Natasha patted Hulk's arm, trying to comfort the monster as he whimpered, "Cupid not the same. Cupid a bird now. Cupid not supposed to be bird. Hulk no want to hurt bird."

"I know, we don't want to hurt him but he wants to hurt us. He needs our help."

When they got out of the building, they looked up to see Clint shooting arrows from the sky as his wings flapped to keep him up. Steve took in the situation and stated, "We need to get Hawkeye out of the skies. First we get him grounded and then we need to talk to him. Bucky and Natasha, you two will probably be the most successful in getting him to remember so when we get him down, talk to him."

Everyone nodded and got into position to try to knock Clint out of the skies. Natasha pulled out a knife and threw it at one of Clint's wings, wanting to cripple him but he avoided the attack and shot an arrow at her. She barely moved out of the way in time, earning a small cut on her arm. She shouted to the others, "Take out a wing and he'll fall! We need to get him out of the sky!"

Everyone was throwing anything they could at him but no one could land any attack on him. Bucky laid low and pulled out a gun, aiming for where Clint would fly next. If they were going to take out one of Clint's wings, they would have to take him out like a sniper would and lucky for them, Bucky was one of the best snipers besides Clint. Bucky took aim and whispered as he shot at the left wing, "Please forgive me for this…" 

Clint suddenly found himself spiraling into the ground, using his right wing to break the fall. When he got back up, his left wing drooped and bled. He looked at his broken wing before grabbing his bow and shooting at his friends. Now that Clint was grounded, Bucky and Natasha came out of hiding so that they could try to talk to him. Clint turned to them and shot more arrows at him, causing them to move out of the way to avoid getting hit.

The Russians held up their hands in surrender, causing Clint to put his bow down and run at Natasha for hand to hand combat. As they fought, the woman huffed out, "I don't want to fight you, Clint! Come on! Snap out of it! This isn't you!" Before she knew it, she was on the ground with a knife at her throat. She managed to try to push the knife back as she choked out, "You don't want to hurt me! You're not you right now! Clint, this isn't you!"

Clint was tackled to the ground by Bucky but he knocked him off with his good wing. Natasha got back up, breathing heavily from fighting with Clint. Bucky stood in front of the girl, telling her that he would handle Clint. The blond male eyed Bucky before running at him, Bucky blocked each attack but he could feel the force behind each punch and kick. Was this what it was like fighting him?

Bucky managed to hit Clint back, causing the archer to wipe the blood off his face. The soldier let out a deep breath before he said softly, "I'm not going to fight you, Clint. You're the love of my life and I don't want to fight you. You've got to fight this. I know you don't want to hurt me or any of us so you need to fight. I know you remember me. I know you remember _us_. I know you remember."

Clint clutched his head as Bucky slowly stepped closer to him saying with tears in his eyes, "Remember that day we went to the beach and you found a lobster? You took it home even when I told you not to. You kept saying you were going to save it from me cause I wanted to eat it." Bucky let a sad laugh out as he went on, "So I ate him when you were on a mission and you made me sleep on the couch."

The archer stumbled back, trying to keep Bucky from getting him to remember everything, "And remember Valentine's Day when you shot me in the butt with a toy arrow telling me you were cupid? You weren't expecting me to get you flowers or chocolates that day but I did it anyways because you love mushy romantic shit like that…" Bucky felt a tear go down his face as he stated, "I did it because I love you, Clint."

"I know you love me, Clint. Tell me you love me."

"I-I…"

"That's it… tell me you love me."

"I-I… Bucky, I love you!"

Clint fell to the ground, breathing heavily as he sobbed. Bucky dropped to his knees and pulled his lover to him, wrapping his arms around Clint's waist protectively. Clint wrapped his arms around Bucky's neck and sobbed into the older male. Bucky hummed and started to rub circles on his lover's back to calm him down more. When Clint looked up, Bucky wiped his tears away with his thumb and smiled. Clint was back.

Xavier ran out of the base just in time to see that SHIELD had defeated HYDRA and Clint was no longer under his control. Enraged that everything went to shit, he pulled out his gun and aimed right at Bucky's back. Clint looked over Bucky's shoulder to see Xavier shoot at them, Clint gasped and quickly wrapped his wings around them, protecting his lover from the bullets being shot at them.

Bucky looked at his lover with wide eyes, but he was met with a pained smile. Natasha watched as two bullets hit Clint's wings before she ran at Xavier and jumped on his shoulder, strangling him with her thighs before she pulled out a wire and choked him to death with it. Xavier fell to the ground but the assassin made sure she jumped off before he landed in the dirt. She brushed herself off before seeing Bucky help Clint walk over to her.

The other Avengers met up with them and stared at Clint's bloody wings. Tony walked behind Clint to examine the wings, both were damaged but it wasn't anything he couldn't fix but they needed to get out of here now if Clint wanted to keep using those wings. Clint was rushed into a lab where Bruce and Tony worked to get the bullets out and fix the wings. After a few hours, Clint emerged with bandaged wings.

He rushed to Bucky and hugged him, whispering into his ear, "I'm so sorry… I couldn't stop myself… I didn't want to hurt any of you… I'm sorry…" Bucky pulled away from his lover so that he could kiss his forehead and murmur back, "You weren't yourself, okay? I know what it feels like… to be unmade but you put me back together and that's what I'm going to do for you, okay?"

"Okay, Buck…"

 _Four Months Later…._

It took four months for Clint to be almost like his usual self again. His wings took a while to get used to but he actually really liked them. They could get in the way sometimes but they made him feel more useful now. Tony even made purple armor for his wings when they went into battle so they couldn't be taken out easily and so he could use them to shield people without getting himself hurt.

The Avengers were called in again but this time, mutant wasps were attacking the city. When they got into the city, they saw a nest being made on the base of a building. Steve looked around at all the wasps and noticed some of them were taking people. He took a deep breath before saying, "Thor, Iron Man, and Hawkeye, I need you three to rescue the people but I'll need you three back right away."

Just as Clint was going to fly off with Tony and Thor, Bucky grabbed his arm and pulled the archer in for a kiss. When they pulled away, Bucky smirked, "Go get em, babe." Clint gave him a devilish grin as he replied, "Give em hell, Buck." The soldier chuckled as Clint flew out to help Tony and Thor rescue more people.

Steve turned to Bucky and Natasha before continuing on with his plan, "The three of us will stay here and get these people out of here. If you see a wasp, kill it. We need to get rid of that nest… we need something strong enough to break through to get us inside to take out the queen…" Steve turned to the Hulk and saw the monster grinning at him. Cap smiled back and pointed at Hulk."

"Smash."

 _DONE!_ I know this is short and it's supposed to be. I'll probably make a short sequel to this one but because I kind of like Hawkeye as actually part hawk. I'll probably get more into Clint's recovery in the sequel too but this will have to do for now. Sorry if there are any mistakes and if Bucky seems a tad out of character but I wanted him a little sweeter in this!

 _Don't forget to review, favorite and follow if you liked this! Happy early Fourth of July!_


End file.
